Korrina's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: While having a practice match with Ash, Korrina's stomach grumbles, and she then starts to let loose her bad gassy self. Of course, Ash is used to this by now, but he, along with Lucario and Pikachu, reasonably gets a bit annoyed... and Korrina's farting gets a bit more chaotic by the scene changes... she has the same voice as Amy Rose, what did you expect?
1. Chapter 1

**Korrina's Farting Problem**

**Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: After all this time, I finally got to her. Perfect timing considering her voice actress, heh.

* * *

A slightly rainy afternoon as Korrina and Ash Ketchum watched their Lucario and Pikachu doing battle on the coastal Route 8, with Lucario having the obvious edge over Pikachu due to the electric mouse mascot's typical power reset.

"Go Lucario! Go smash to the extreme!" Korrina exclaimed, her voice being Amy Rose's 4Kids voice actress as she raised her arms in the air.

Ash chuckled as he turned to Korrina, folding his arms together. "You sure are pumped up and excited!"

"You bet, Ashy boy!" Korrina remarked as she wrapped her right arm around Ash, pointing at the sky with a wink. "Nothing could stop be from wanting to get strong and active!"

Korrina's stomach growled, with both her and Ash laughing sheepishly as Lucario and Pikachu stopped in their paths to turn to Korrina.

"Looks like I'm feeling hungry again!" Korrina exclaimed as she clapped her hands together, facing Ash. "Do you know any place we can go to?"

Ash thought for a moment as he rubbed his chin with his left hand. "Hmm... well, we can go find a warp portal that will take us to Seaside Hill. I heard they have a lot of good places there-"

"Sounds great! Let's go and-" Korrina then felt something move in her stomach as she let out a brassy fart, her eyes widening as she blushed, feeling more embarrassed. "_O-oh my!_"

Ash squinted his eyes as he pointed at Korrina. "Did you... just fart?"

Korrina moved her hands about as she faced Ash. "It was an accident, I swear-" She then let loose another bassy butt blast, the flatulence strong enough, like Korrina herself incidentally, to send her sky high. Korrina screamed as she flailed her arms, landing back on the craggy ground with a thud face first, her spats covered rear in the air as a deeper pitched fart blew out of her big butt, with Ash slapping his forehead as both Pikachu and Lucario sighed.

"Great... now she's another one of the many flatulent females I encountered..." Ash remarked to himself as Korrina kept on farting away, with no one else luckily being present.


	2. Chapter 2

Arceus hummed to himself as he was making some eggs, toast, pancakes, and bacon for breakfast, hearing a cellphone ring as he sighed. Despite being an all mighty God and high in the sky in his own realm, Arceus had to answer everything. So he did. It was Ash Ketchum on the phone.

"Yes, Ash, what is it this time?" Arceus remarked as he rolled his eyes. "It's not like I'm trying to enjoy what little peace I have around here, or anything..."

"Yeah, hey Arceus. Korrina is having the usual." Ash remarked as he let out a sigh. "You know, a farting problem. As expected."

Arceus closed his eyes as he shook his head, murmuring very quietly to himself as he opened his eyes again, replying, "Well, why on earth is she starting to be gassy all of a sudden?"

"I don't know! It just happened while we were having a battle!" Ash stated as he heard Korrina scream in the background. "And now she's farting to fly around!"

Arceus took in a deep breath as he stated, "All right, I'm going to get a view, don't go anywhere." He then opened a small portal, of which viewed Kalos as he spotted where Ash was, spotting his Pikachu and Korrina's Lucario, with Korrina herself farting deep pitched, brassy gas blasts as she was zipping around in the air. Arceus then cleared his throat as he told Ash, "Do you have anything to keep her down?"

"...not that I'm aware of." Ash replied as he rubbed the back of his head, not knowing where Arceus was watching him from.

Arceus sighed as he shook his head. "Fine, I'll pop up after I make myself breakfast. Just keep Korrina from doing trouble."

"Easier said than done..." Ash groaned as he then was smashed by Korrina, who was farting to fly backwards.

"Sorry, Ash!" Korrina apologized above her loud, tuba like flatulence as she had both of her hands on her stomach. "I just don't know how or why I'm farting like crazy!"

Korrina and Ash then bumped into a huge tree, with Korrina farting a blast strong enough to push her forward as the tree itself toppled backwards, with Ash imprinted in it as Pikachu and Lucario looked at each other, shrugging as they had no idea on how to help Korrina out of her flatulent trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

"Help!" Korrina screamed as she was flying around in the air, propelled by the tuba like farts she was expelling out of her butt. "I'm farting superbad, and I can't stop!"

"She's still flying around," Pikachu remarked as he and Lucario were watching Korrina farting to fly around in the clear blue sky.

Lucario sighed as he placed his left hand on his forehead. "I wish I could do something, but I fear that somehow I would just be doing more damage to her..."

"Then why don't you just pin her to the ground?" Pikachu remarked as he turned to Lucario.

Lucario squinted his eyes at Pikachu. "Did you not hear what I just say? Are you deaf?"

"...No, I was just assuming that all you do is beat the crap out of people." Pikachu remarked as he watched Korrina farting around them, then breaking wind upward.

"There's a lot more to Pokemon like me than everyone thinks." Lucario remarked as he spotted a nearby onion, picking it up. "Pokemon like me are like onions."

"...You stink?" Pikachu commented after taking a sniff of Lucario.

"No." Lucario growled as he felt insulted.

Pikachu snapped his fingers. "Oh, they make you cry?"

"No..." Lucario began pinching the temple of his nose with his right paw.

Pikachu clapped his hands together. "Oh, you leave them out in the sun, and they get all brown and start sprouting hair-"

"NO! Layers!" Lucario snapped as he began pulling off the layers. "Onions have layers! Pokemon have layers!" Lucario frowned as he shook his head. "You get it! We both have layers!"

"Oh, you both have layers...!" Pikachu remarked as he watched Korrina fart right by them again. "...you know, not everyone likes onions."

Lucario slapped his forehead in response.


	4. Chapter 4

"I've been farting for four fucking chapters, and who knows how long!" Korrina exclaimed above her deep pitched brassy farts as she kept on farting around in the air, her embarrassing, thunderous tuba toots being heard by everyone in the Kalos region.

"Does Korrina do anything besides being a gym leader, skate around..." Pikachu trailed off as he watched Korrina fart by him and Lucario. "...and fart?"

"Well... she did try cooking." Lucario stated as he sipped some coffee. "Obviously, that didn't go well. Next, she tried singing. Nearly made my ears bleed. Finally, she tried volleyball."

"Ooh, how did they go?" Pikachu asked as his ears perked up.

Korrina crashed through a mountain, blasting right through the other side via her farting as the mountain collapsed, killing several innocent Pokemon reasing within and around it.

"Like that." Lucario remarked as he pointed at the destroyed mountain, with Pikachu's eyes widening in shock.


End file.
